Demonic Angel
by iamweirdandiknowit
Summary: Waaahhhhhh I suck at summaries. Sowee guys. But this story is about Ryoma Echizen's sister and her quest with Seigaku's Team. Btw my story is full of OC. :3


This is my first fanfic so please guide me. Hehehehe!  
Criticism and suggestions are very much welcome so I'll learn more. The story starts when Tezuka went to Germany and it's the start of Regional Tournament. Why? I dunno. U_U It just popped out in my mind. Expect some OCs neh?  
I made this fanfic out of my imagination of what might happen to Seigaku and other teams off court :3 I should have put this on cross overs but due to the fact that many characters from different anime have some cameo role in the future and so I got confuse so I ended up just putting it in this category instead.

Disclaimer: Never will I own Prince of Tennis. I thank Takeshi Konomi for giving me too much inspiration. 3.3 and also Rima Toya and Senri Shiki of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino-san, please let me borrow them for some of my chapters.

Chapter 1

Samurai's Daughter

Ryoma's POV

I keep hitting the ball for how many minutes in the same spot already. I've been thinking about something, people in the house acts so odd. I don't really care on those things sometimes but this time it is way too creepy. I stopped and walked by through the courts after I was done for my little warm up while thinking. I can feel that the atmosphere in the court feels odd too. Well, afterall everyone is sad knowing that captain Tezuka won't be with us for the Regional Tournament but anyway he will be with us for the National Tournament hopefully. I'll beat the hell out of you after you totally heal buchou.' He said to himself.

"Oi Echizen, what took you so long? Regional Tournament is coming up we can't slack off" -_-'' I turn to my senpai. He is so pumped up. "Hai hai! Momo-senpai" All the regulars were having a practice match. Momo senpai is right, we can't slack off and I just can't slack off or I won't beat those players who are ahead of me. 'Buchou' other regulars finished there match already. I went to the other side of the court preparing to serve with my twist serve. "ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGG" I hear the screams of fangirls. Yes FANGIRLS. But today is abit different, sure we got fangirls but there's nothing to scream about as I look around the court. And then I just saw a red haired guy with an emotionless expression and a girl with same expression with her dark orange hair in pigtails. Students went whispering with each other while the other fangirls and fanboys went in screaming. "They look familiar nyah~ you know them ochibi? They've been staring at you for a long time" Kikumaru Eiji lunged at me from the back again while looking at the two strangers. "Saa, what are they doing here in Seigaku? Are they having a photo shot here?" Ohh, Fuji-senpai seems to know them, but the girl really is familiar to me. I feel that I talk to her already but I don't remember when.

"Moooo~ you two please go back to the car, look what you've done! You're creating a ruckus here!" That voice! I can't be mistaken. She is someone I know very much. The emotionless girl stare at me for awhile "Ja~ Ryoma" "Waahhh! Echizen! Its Toya Rima and Senri Shiki right? Right?" Momo-senpai's eyes twinkle and I saw Eiji Senpai's eyes widen. "Momo! You're right! You're right nyahhhh~ I saw them FOR REAL! But wait! She knows you ochibi nyah!" The name Rima keeps appearing in my mind when I saw a black long haired girl with a streak of green with a matching green eyes is walking towards me while the two went away with those noisy fangirls and fanboys who keep trying to get there autographs.

"Chibi-chan!" My eyes widen. I can't believe what I see. I didn't saw her for years now. "Ryuri-neechan" I whisper to myself while looking at the girl who is few steps away from me. My legs suddenly move by its own and run towards my sister. Yes a sister. I have a sister.

Ryuri's POV

I saw my brother's expression. That was so priceless. Shock, confuse yet I saw through his eyes that he is happy to see me. Yes, happy and I'm so relieve. I thought he despise me already. I was not able to go see my family for how many years. Why? Well, you will know later on. I smiled as I saw him running towards me also, so I stopped in the middle of running and open my arms instead. 'My, my, he is still my baby brother just like the old days' I told myself, remembering our younger days together. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. "Onee-chan, I miss you very much. Don't leave us again." Ryoma almost whispers to me but still I can hear it clearly. "I miss you all more, especially you Ryoma, gomen neh~ onee-chan just need to do something and it took so long for me to go back." I saw teardrops at the corner of his eyes, tears that makes your heart melt and emotion that he show only in a very few circumstances. "Hush now or your teammates will make fun of you later on. You don't know how cute you are right now." I saw my little brother blush and pout at me. OH HELL YEAH LITTLE BROTHER. He is my baby. I turn my attention to his teammates who look closely to us, with our drama. We walk closely to them and bow at them. "Konnichiwa! First of all I'm really sorry for interrupting your practice _. I am Ryuri Echizen,3rd year, Ryoma's elder sister. I know you will ask later, but yes I play tennis like Ryoma. Its our life. ^_^." The Seigaku regulars introduce themselves one by one from there vice president Oishi Shuuichiro, and the six other regulars, Fuji Syusuke the tensai, who always have his eyes close creating a smile, Inoue Sadaharu, a four eyed senior who offers a weird drink to me, a timid player without his racket on, Kawamura Takashi, a cheerful, hyperactive childish senior Eiji Kikumaru, a friendly junior with spikey hair, Momoshiro Takeshi who get another fight at the back with a bandana guy who introduce himself as Kaidoh Kaoru. There captain is not around, having himself healed with his left arm on a rehabilitation center in Munich, Germany.

"Ahh!" I look at my brother as he suddenly blurted out from his deep thinking. "Onee-chan, that girl earlier with that guy, she is our playmate before right?" I chuckled. Just as I thought, he somewhat forgot about it. "Ah~ Rima-chan actually wanted to see how you're doing, but she was chased instead with those fans and ended up making an uproar near the tennis court." "Woah, sukiii! The "Emotionless Goddess" is really in school." I heard Momo and Eiji say in chorus. "I didn't know you are also her fanboys. I'll get her autograph for you two next time then." And I laugh. "Saa Ryuri-chan, can I ask for one too? My brother is a huge fan of her." "Me too , fushhhhhhhh~" I nodded to Fuji and Kaidoh and see Momo's wide grin. "Oh~ mamushi~ I didn't know you also like stuffs like that." I saw Kaidoh's face turn a little pink and became angry to Momo all of the sudden. They are into each other's neck again. "Echizen-san, are you gonna be a student of our school too?" I look at Oishi and pouts. "Moo~ don't be so formal to me, besides we are on same year and age so drop the honorifics will ya?" I wink at him and I saw his reaction which is abit cute. "Of course! Echizens should have legacy to be enrolled here!"

The team chatted with me when Ryuuzaki Sensei arrive. "Gather up! I see that all of you meet Ryuri already. From today onwards she will be your manager." "EHHHHHH!" I chuckle as I see my brother's and his teammate's reaction and he talk to himself. "We'll be living in hell soon."

End of Chapter 1

-bonus part-

Someone's POV

I sat in front of my computer and log in to my account. "Hmm just in time ^_^"

Scarlet_kill3r: Hey Kunichi!

TK123: Ah..

Scarlet_kill3r: Eh! Ih! Oh! Uh!

TK123: …

Scarlet_kill3r: I went to see your team today~ :3 They are slacking off already while your away and have a good chit chat on courts.

TK123: What? -_-'''

Scarlet_kill3r: Ha!ha!ha! :PPPP Yes!

TK123: …

Scarlet_kill3r: Ugghhhh! I don't know why I survive being your friend until now.

TK123: So what's up?

Scarlet_kill3r: Your team is doing fine and they got a new manager so you don't need to worry about them. ^_^v guess who is the new manager?

TK123: Manager? Who?

Scarlet_kill3r: Ryuri Echizen! Ur pillar's elder sister.

TK123: Ah.. If she's any good and Ryuuzaki-sensei recommends her then that is good news. I didn't know Echizen have a sister.

Scarlet_kill3r: Well he has one. A beautiful lady to be exact 3.3

TK123: Yudan Sezune Ikuu!

Scarlet_kill3r: hai hai KUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIMITSUUUUUU :****************

TK123: ._.'''

Nyaha~ how was it? Btw that someone will ofc be revealed on the later part :3 Who do you want to pair up with Ryuri? Can you suggest someone? That someone is not necessarily in Seigaku :3 and more OC's are coming ^_^ 3

Rima Toya and Senri Shiki made a cameo on this chapter, but they will visit my story later on. For now, they are normal humans and not vampires. :3 please bare with me \o/


End file.
